When all is odd
by thepineandthestar
Summary: When all is odd, Mabel and Dipper would never wonder where this was all coming from. They knew all too well. It was Bill! Now with a deal with him they face the oddities of, not this dimension, but OTHER dimensions. For AU Week! Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

When all is odd, Mabel and Dipper would never wonder where this was all coming from. They knew all too well. It was obvious that the answer did not come from their dimension. Something was odd around Gravity Falls and they could not help but blame it all on a certain triangular dream demon.

And odd things were what they looking for this boring day. With Stan out of the house and the Shack closed, the twins had all the freedom in the world. They could go monster hunting with no restraints, as if there ever was.

"Dippingsauce do you have some spooky things to go do or see? I'm so bored." Mabel groaned, lying down on the floor

"No." Dipper plainly stated, "I just got out of being grounded and there is absolutely no way I'm going back. Do you know how it feels like being stuck inside the room for a _whole_ week?"

"But Dipper! Are you just going to let me die because of boredom?" Mabel asked dramatically

"The answer is still no Mabel." Dipper answered, sticking his head in his book

"Please Dipper! Let's go!" Mabel pleaded, "Monster Hunt! Monster Hunt! Dipper come on, I'd do _anything_ just to get you to have a monster hunt with me."

"Anything?"

"Yes Dipper anything." Mabel nodded

Dipper looked up from her book, "But I didn't say that."

"Say what?" Mabel asked

"Anything. I didn't say the word anything." Dipper answered

"Dipper, please. It's only the two of us here." Mabel paused then gave him a mischievous smile, "Oooor, maybe it's not only the two of us here and there's a," she faked a gasp, "a ghost, Dipper! We need to get that ghost! Now come on!"

Dipper rolled his eyes, "Mabel, for the last time, I'm-."

"You kids said you'd do _anything_?"

The room was suddenly filled with black and white except for them two. A bright light flashed before them and out came the triangular dream demon they had just defeated back in their Grunkle's mindscape.

"Bill!" Dipper growled, "What are you doing here? Are you here to get the code to the safe again?"

"Haha, I like ya kid, now how's about a proper introduction without an intention of defeating you two?" Bill stated, "The name's Bill Cipher, dream demon. And I take it you're bored?"

"Yes." Mabel nodded, "But there is no way we're making a deal with you like what Gideon did."

Bill floated around the two, laughing, "You're a brilliant little nuisance, kid. Let's give her a hand!"

He snapped his fingers and a hand fell on Mabel's hands. She threw it away and rubbed her hands on her sweater.

"What was _that_ for?" Dipper said in disgust

Bill laughed, "You children are funny. So how's about a roadtrip since you two are this much of an entertainment?"

"No thank you." Dipper declined, "You can go now."

"But Dipper! A roadtrip! With nothing in return." Mabel complained, "It doesn't have anything in return, right?"

"No strings attached." Bill nodded, "Let's go?"

"Let's go Dipper!" Mabel grinned

"But Mabel, this is _Bill_ we're talking about! You know what the journals say, trust no one." Dipper adviced

Mabel crossed her arms.

"Well, if Pine Tree doesn't want to go, then let's leave him. Come on, Shooting Star. We've got a long day." Bill interrupted

"Wait, you're going?" Dipper asked

"Of course I will. I've been offered travelling without any catch. I'm fine with that." Mabel shrugged

"Then..." Dipper paused

Was it worth it to risk his life on that day because of a roadtrip with Bill? Of course it was! For Mabel!

"Then where you're going, I'm going." Dipper continued

"Alright!" Bill held on to Dipper and Mabel's arms and transported them out of the Shack

* * *

 **Alright so introintrointro! This whole story is dedicated to AU Week! More specifically, it's the Fall AU Week 2k15 of Gravity Falls. It's my first time participating stuff like this and I have absolutely no clue how this is supposed to happen but let's just see. Whatever happens, happens. I'll be uploading this from October 31st until November 7th. The actual AU week is November 1 through 7 but I need a day to upload my prologue.**

 **I hope you like it and I hope you'll like to participate too. The more the merrier!**

 **P.S. It just dawned upon me that it is hard to jump from one character to another _without_ spilling things from the latest episodes cause like, wow, this story takes place after Scary-oke and the kids haven't interacted with Bill that much so it's kinda hard.**


	2. Defying Gravity

**First up in AU Week: Antigravity AU by Frenchfrycoolguy of tumblr. This AU is an ageswap AU meaning Dipper and Mabel are the teens that stay and work at the Shack and Wendy and Soos are the kids. Wendy and Soos are the holders of Journal 3 and, since she's the younger one, Wendy has a crush on Dipper buuuut he's kind of in a relationship with Pacifica who is his age.**

* * *

Mabel and Dipper fell to the ground as Bill let go of them right after he had transported them. Mabel and Dipper gave low groans of pain.

"Next time, alert us if you're going to drop us." Dipper stated

"I will... maybe." Bill responded

Mabel got up and helped Dipper get up fron the ground. She looked around and saw that they were outside the Mystery Shack. Everything was the same so why did Bill say they were going to have a roadtrip if they were just going outside?

"Where are we?" Mabel asked

"Dimension 1 14 20 9." Bill answered

"Dimension?!" Dipper yelled, "We're in another _dimension_?!"

"You finally gained some brains, Pine Tree." He snapped his fingers and several brains appeared on Dipper's body

The boy shook it all off and threw one at Bill.

"Hey hey, watch it! You do that one more time and I'm leaving you here!" Bill said, starting to get angry

"See? This was part of his plan all along!" Dipper exclaimed, "Take us back right now, Bill!"

"As if I'd leave you two here! You two might still come in handy." Bill responded

He snapped his fingers and a yellow bubble was immediately formed around them.

"No one goes out of the protective bubble." He ordered

Mabel poked at the bubble and felt her fingers turn fuzzy. She laughed and poked it again and again, until her arm was out side the bubble.

"Shooting Star! What did I just tell you?!" Bill asked, turning red in anger

Mabel jumped up in surprise. Unluckily, she lost her balance and fell to the ground. Outside of the bubble.

"Oh no Mabel!" Dipper ran to help her but Bill had already transformed the bubble that no one could get it and no one could get out

Mabel rubbed her back and stood up. Dipper gave her a surprised look.

"Mabel you're..."

"What? What's wrong?" Mabel asked

"Once you get out of the bubble, you replace your counterpart in this dimension." Bill explained, "Now she got out and in this dimension, you two are sixteen. Hah, you two haven't noticed that yet? It's funny how dumb you two are!" Bill laughed

"Sixteen?" Mabel raised a brow

"Mabel!"

Mabel turned around at the sound of a high pitched girl calling her. She stared wide eyed at her caller. She could not believe it. Wendy as a twelve year old.

"Oh hi, um, Wendy!" Mabel waved at her

"Mabel, Mabel, look at what Soos and I found!" Wendy called

Mabel could not read the girl's expression. She was not sure if she was happy or angry.

"Okay sure." Mabel nodded and walked off to where the girl was

"Mabel what are you doing?" Dipper called from inside the bubble, "You don't know what's in this dimension!"

"Relax, Pine Tree," Bill said, watching Mabel walk away, "this dimension's safe. You should be worried if I brought you two in dimension 4 5 16 18 1 22 9 20 25. Haha. That would've looked fun."

"What's with the dimension names anyway?" Dipper asked

"They're codes to decipher. Haha. Get it? Cipher?" Bill laughed, "It's funny because you have no clue on what I'm talking about."

Mabel followed the younger Wendy. She was still looking around the place. It looked exactly like their dimension's Gravity Falls. It was as if she was still at her home.

"Look!" Wendy pointed at something Mabel could not see yet

Now that she was close to Wendy, she could now see clearly that she was angry. She was absolutely steaming mad. She turned the corner where Wendy was and saw a small sight thay did not look much. It was an older Dipper and Pacifica with their arms intertwined. They were happily laughing with each other. Which was weird. Were they not at each other's throat the last time she saw them together?

Mabel smiled and lead Wendy to the stairs of the Shack. She sat down and patted the seat next to her. Wendy huffed and sat down.

"So," Mabel trailed off

"I just don't get it." Wendy frowned, "You've had some failed romances before too, right?"

"Oh I sure did." Mabel nodded, remembering all her failed summer romances, "So it's kinda your problem that they're together?"

"What do you mean 'kinda'?" Wendy grumbled

"Well what do you think about it?" Mabel asked, looking at the younger girl

"It's just... I don't know. In the start of summer I was happy with Dipper. Then Pacifica came back here in Gravity Falls and everything just went badly." Wendy explained, "We even hung out at the Mystery Fair. We were having fun until Pacifica decided to butt in."

"Hey, hey, it's fine." Mabel stated

"What do you think about them?" Wendy asked

Mabel bit down on her lip. She did not know how the Mabel in this dimension reacted on them so she did not know how to react.

Mabel shrugged, "If he's happy, I'm happy. He's my brother, remember? And, well, if you really love him-."

"I didn't say I love him." Wendy blushed

"Haha, yeah, sure." Mabel laughed, "If you really love someone then you'd rather see them happy with someone else than suffocated with you."

Memories of Gideon trying to get her to date him flashed back in her memories. Everything was different here that Mabel wondered if the Mabel in this dimension experienced the same thing with Gideon.

Wendy grumbled, still not wanting to look at the older girl. The two were staring at the couple a few meters in front of them. Dipper and Pacifica in this dimension acted weird. They were in love here. And Mabel could not help but see that they were indeed a good pair. But she thought about Wendy's feelings about Dipper. Her brother felt the same way about their Wendy.

There was one night that Mabel caught Dipper just staring at the ceiling. Just staring. She thought that he was thinking about the journal and who the author was, which was fairly normal, but when he refused to give her an answer on what he was thinking about, she guessed that something else was up. Like the two of them, she felt the sad realization of having a person you like so much not like you back. It pained her a little too much but she guessed that it was part of the learning process.

"I would rather see him happy then." Wendy told her, "I always like it when he's happy. He only ever is happy when he's with some company, usually his friends."

"But you're his friend." Mabel continued

"What's the point? I'm in the friendzone?" Wendy raised a brow

"No," Mabel chuckled, "that means, you're a source of his happiness. And that's where you begin."

"Huh," Wendy looked at the older girl, "I've never looked at it that way."

"Well that's the Mabel way for you." Mabel smiled at her, "Say, have you considered telling him that you like him?"

"No, why would I do that?" Wendy asked

"No reason. I figured that you would be the kind of girl who won't tell it to him. I know Dipper's a kind of guy who would tell a person they really like that he likes them." Mabel laughed lightly, "Oh Dipper."

"Wendy, Soos, where are Dipper and-." Stan exited the Shack, "oh you're here."

"Yep. Right here." Mabel nodded

"But I thought you were at the market." Stan commented

"Oh I was just going there, haha." Mabel let out a nervous laugh, "Well I'm gonna go now."

She ran back to where she came from and saw that the protective bubble was still there.

"You got any eights?" Dipper asked as he looked from his cards to Bill who was looking at his own cards in confusion

"You mean this?" Bill showed him a card with the number eight

"Yeah, that's the one." Dipper nodded

"Then no." Bill stated, turning back to his own cards, "What are we playing again?"

Mabel banged her fists on the yellow bubble, catching the attention of the two inside.

"Hey, open up." Mabel called

Bill turned the bubble back into the one where beings could pass through. Mabel entered, turning back to her younger self.

"Dipper I've got to tell you all about this dimension!" Mabel started excitedly, "So we're sixteen here in this dimension right? So is Pacifica! And Wendy and Soos are twelve! And Wendy here has a crush on you. Beep boop." Mabel continued, poking her brother, "Ooh, ooh, and you and Pacifica are an item here!"

Mabel tried her best to conceal her squeals of joy in front of the two.

"Well she certainly had a blast." Dipper said

"Blast? Did you mean this blast?" Bill snapped his fingers and a nearby tree exploded and burst into flames

"We have got to teach Bill metaphors." Dipper murmured

"Oh I knkw metaphors. Taking things literally is just the fun way to do it. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bill burst in to his regular laughter

"Can we go now?" Dipper asked, growing annoyed at his laughter, "I just wanna get this over with."

"Yes, next dimension!" Mabel grinned brightly

With a snap of his fingers, all three of them were transported to who knows where.


	3. One is to one

**Alright so today's AU is something that I've absolutely loved from the start. Though it may have some canon stuff that I haven't delved into, I still want to try and write for the AU. Here comes Demonic Guardians AU. In this AU, people (and or monsters and supernatural beings I think) are paired up with a demon or a supernatural being. Now I won't list all demon and human paired up but all we need to know here is that Dot Matrix (a floppy disk) is Mabel's guardian, Bill is Dipper's guardian, Bill doesn't want to be close to Dipper because when guardians gets too attached to their human and the human dies, there's a chance that they will die too and in this story, I think it's canon that Dipper has a short life, and last to remember, this AU couldn't be possible without our friend, Starfleetrambo. Give him/her a six fingered hand.**

* * *

"Dipper you should really try to go out there." Mabel stated, "It's really fun."

"Yeah, sure, maybe." Dipper responded, "But I still don't trust Bill. He might leave me behind or something."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not going to leave you two behind?" Bill grumbled, "Anyway, we're here. Shut up and do not get out of the bubble."

Mabel and Dipper looked around and they saw that they were in their home in Piedmont.

"Where and when are we?" Dipper asked, "This looks like we're in Piedmont."

The three of them heard crying noises and Bill's eye went wide.

"Wait." He started then floated around, exiting the bubble, "Wrong dimension!"

"What's wrong?" Mabel asked as she started stepping out of the bubble

"No don't!" Bill yelled before she could take one more step, "I don't need another problem."

"Where are we exactly, Bill?" Dipper repeated

"Dimension 4 5 13 15 14. In this dimension, you two and several other people have demon guardians." Bill explained, "Now I need to go back in there before-."

 _Waaaaaahhhh! Waaaahhhh!_

"Oh no." Bill muttered then tried to pry his body inside the bubble to no restraint, "Pine Tree why did you choose this time to cry?!"

He floated over to the huge crib. He looked at the people inside. He saw the Mystery Twins as babies. Sure he had seen them before in this very vulnerable state but this was something else.

"So why can't you just go inside?" Mabel asked

"Now it's not funny how dumb you two are." Bill answered, "I can't because I'm Pine Tree's guardian."

He looked back at the babies and saw that Mabel was chewing on her brother's hand and this was why Dipper was crying. Dipper tried to pull on his hand but Mabel had a strong grip on it. Soon, she let go of it and he had stopped his crying for a bit before she went and started teething on his cheek which made him cry even louder.

"You humans are gross." Bill murmured before picking up the crying baby, "Where is that floppy disc anyway?"

"Mabel are you crying?" A voice from the other room called

The voice went inside the room and appeared to be none other than Mabel's demon guardian, Dot Matrix.

"Oh Cipher! What a surprise." Dot Matrix greeted then picked Mabel up from the crib, "Glad to see that you're finally taking care of Dipper."

"Put a sock in it, Floppy. I'm from another dimension. And I can't leave until this sucker stops crying." Bill said, annoyed

"I understand. But Dipper just doesn't stop crying. It takes hours to get him to stop." Dot responded, "I'm just so glad that I'm not the one to take care of him this time."

Dot Matrix appeared to be lying to Bill. It did not take for the boy hours to stop crying. For a baby, Dipper was fairly quiet. After he felt that his sister's gums were no longer touching him and her saliva swiped away, he had stopped crying. Bill put him down and started floating away but then.

 _Waaaaahhhh! Waaaahhh!_

"What? What do you want?" Bill asked then picked Dipper up again and it stopped him from crying

"He's in one of his 'I-wanna-be-carried-and-I-want-to-see-you-all-the-time' moods." Dot explained as he played with his own little baby

Mabel, on the other hand, seemed to be the extrovert. She actively played with him despite her young age. It was like she knew that Dot Matrix was her parent. Bill nearly cursed his self for his counterpart picking Dipper. Why not other children? Why not Shooting Star herself? They were twins! He could have easily gotten her! But he had gotten the stubborn one. This was a joke. A sick and cruel joke that no one ever wanted.

But with the baby Pine Tree starting to fall asleep in his arms, he felt as if it was no longer a joke. Maybe humans were not much bad at all. He guessed that he would have to spare Pine Tree on his plans. But that could still change. He, slowly but surely, placed Dipper back in the crib. The baby was already snoring away and Bill could not help but watch the baby as he dreamed of random things. He guessed it was time to go so he floated back inside the bubble. He went back slowly to the curiosity of both Mabel and Dipper.

"Whoa man, I thought you wanted to escape. Why do it so slowly?" Dipper asked

"Maybe I wanna stay in this dimension after all, what are you gonna do about it?" Bill snapped at him

"Oh shut up, demon. We both know that you hate babies. Now let's go?" Dipper asked

Bill stared at him then back to the crib. Maybe he really did want to take care of Pine Tree for a longer time. Just a little more cari-.

"Let's go!" Dipper ordered and Bill snapped his fingers, bringing them to another dimension


	4. Ding dong, all is wrong

**Alright so this AU I wasn't familiar with. I was curious with Timestuck AU cause well, timestuck! Who's stuck in time? Then when I searched it and oh gosh, this is awesome. Apparently in this AU, Mabel is back to Mullet!Stan's time. Now how does one broke man, whom I assume haven't even finished high school, take care of a twelve year old? Before I start, course I'd like to thank the creators, even if I don't know who they are, they are still awesome peeps.**

* * *

"Here we are." Bill announced, obviously bummed about the past dimension

"Oh don't be such a grumpy pants, Bill." Mabel said to him, "You can go back there anytime."

"As if I will." Bill grumbled

"So anyways, where are we?" Mabel asked

"Dimension 20 9 13 5 19 20 21 3 11." Bill answered, "The dimension that you shouldn't even know yet."

"Oh hey look, it's you." Dipper pointed at the Mabel in sweatertown a few meters from them

Dipper started walking towards her but Bill had already grasped on his shirt collar.

"You get out of the bubble and we can't find you anymore." Bill warned, "You'll go out of existence in this timeline."

Dipper nodded and watched as the Mabel in that dimension cradle herself back and forth. Dipper noticed that she was crying and his brotherly instincts instantly kicked in. He had to fight the strong urge of going over there and hugging Mabel until she was all better.

"Bill what's with this dimension? And can't I help her even if I won't go out of the bubble?" Dipper asked

"No." Bill answered, "You can't help this Shooting Star. She's broken beyond repair and in this dimension I fail with my plans."

"Plans? What are your plans exactly?" Mabel questioned, raising a brow

"I'll tell when we get to the end of the trip. Now just watch." Bill responded, now obviously uninterested

Dipper and Mabel turned their attentions to the crying child in the corner of the room. The Mabel sniffed and pulled her head out of the sweater.

"Grunkle Stan?" She asked weakly, eyes red with all the crying, "Dipper? Where are you?"

"Come on, Bill. Just let me help her." Dipper pleaded

"Again, no. You, in this dimension, are in Gravity Falls. In this dimension, Mabel is with Stan Pines before he went to Gravity Falls." Bill explained

"So? I can always go to Gravity Falls and find her." Dipper reasoned

Bill looked at him, agitated, before snapping his fingers and a zipped up zipper appeared in exchange for Dipper's mouth. He tried to make sounds of disagreement but the words were not very obvious with the cover. Bill looked at Mabel next. She just closed her mouth and shook her head violently.

"Nope. No disagreement." Mabel stated

Bill sighed and looked at the Mabel who was crying her eyes out. She was looking around, waiting for some miracle to happen to her. She stopped crying once she noticed something or someone that was familiar to her.

"Gr-Grunkle Sta-an?" Mabel whimpered then jumped up from her seat and hugged the man walking by

"Whoa, whoa kid, who are you?" The man in the red mullet asked, prying the small child away from his body

"Grunkle Stan, please! It's me! Mabel! I'm your great grandniece." Mabel responded, "Please, Grunkle Stan, you have to help me."

"What can I do kid? I'm a homeless man who hasn't even finished highschool." Stan commented, "I don't have anything to raise a kid. You have to go back home to your parents."

"But I can't. I don't even know when am I." Mabel pouted

"All I can say to you is that, no, you can't live with me. I can't even afford to maintain a living for myself." Stan continued, "I'm not even sure if I can eat today. I have no job, no family, no anything." Stan sighed, "I' just a sore loser who can't prove anything."

"If it makes you feel any better," Mabel wiped her eyes, "you've proved yourself by being the best grunkle." Mabel forced up a smile, "You're the best great uncle Dipper and I ever had and I think that's proving something."

Mabel went over and hugged him even tighter and spoke in a small, broken voice that even she did not know she even had, "Please help me through this Grunkle Stan. I know that you can and will do everything to keep me alive. Please Grunkle Stan." She closed her eyes, trying to not keep her tears falling, "I trust you."

Stan looked straight forward but his eyes reflected that they were in deep thought. This kid. She was just like his Ma. His ever-loving and protective Ma. She was the only one who told him that he could do something. That he could prove something. There was no wonder that this kid was his great niece, if ever that was true. She was almost a photocopy of his Ma, not only in appearance, but also in attitude. She trusted her. There was no one else on this world that trusted him but his Ma. With a bite of his lip, he placed his arms around the girl just as tight as she did it to him.

"Alright." He murmured

He guessed two lonely people going together would blend well. Most especially that they two were obviously homesick and were just willing to find a way back home.

"Let's go and find something to eat, kid." He told her and led her away from her little corner

He suddenly cannot wait to be there when she was born.

"See? If you two had intervened, then Pines wouldn't have found Shooting Star." Bill stated, "Now isn't this interesting."

Bill snapped his fingers then the zipper on Dipper's mouth disappeared, "Alright, alright, I admit. You were right."

"Haha! Of course I'm right, in another dimension, that thing already happened and I've already watched that." Bill stated, "Now who's up for no more sappy things but more fun and torture?"

* * *

 **Hihi! Well that's done. I hope I did justice to Timestuck AU because this AU is one heckovan AU. It's awesome. Actually, all AUs featured here are awesome and you just wait till our next AU.**


	5. Three's a crowd

**Alright so this is quite famous, the Mystery Trio AU. Basically, in this AU, Stanley, Stanford, and Fiddleford created the portal. And, well let's just say nothing ever goes wrong with the original Mystery Twins mixed with the now Mystery Twins.**

* * *

Mabel, Dipper, and Bill arrived in front of an eerie and old building. The twins studied the place, full of curiosity.

"Is it just me or is it familiar?" Dipper asked

"It's familiar." Mabel nodded, "Although I can't quite put my finger on it."

"What about you Bill? Does the place seem familiar to you?" Dipper interrogated

"It does. And it should to you too." Bill responded, "I can't believe you two haven't noticed it yet!"

"Noticed _what_ yet?" Mabel raised a brow

Bill snapped his fingers and a light silhouette of the Mystery Shack formed in front of them, outlining the house in every way possible.

"It's the Shack!" Mabel cheered, "Yay! We're home!"

"Um, not quite Mabel." Dipper stated, "I don't think that this is our Shack. I don't even think that we're born in this time."

"You're on a roll today, Pine Tree. Alright, here's the deal, I'll let you go out of the bubble this one time in exchange, you will only stay _inside_ the Shack." Bill stated, "Welcome one and all to dimension 20 18 9 15!"

"So, wait, no catch?" Dipper asked, putting a hand to his chin

"You kids haven't learned anything, have you? The only catch here is that you go out before I change my mind." Bill responded

Mabel and Dipper hurried to go inside the Shack. The kids looked around. The Shack was not filled with the all too natural charm and mysterious aura it had when they were around but it was mysterious in its own way. There were several books on tables. Most of them were opened up at certain pages, as if the reader had stopped reading for a while. Paper and cans of Pitt Cola were thrown around on the ground.

"I don't get it. Where are the snowglobes and attractions?" Mabel asked

Dipper was all too busy reading the words on the books that he did not notice somebody creeping up on him. Mabel, on the other hand, was too caught up with everything going on in the dimension.

"Who are you two?"

Mabel and Dipper jumped in fright and looked over at the source of the sound. Upon discovering the person who spoke, both shared wide grins.

"Grunkle Stan!" They yelled loudly

"Grunkle what?" Stan asked

"Grunkle Stan you're here, and oh wait, I don't think he knows who we are yet." Dipper stated

"Oh I know you two." Stan said

"Really?" Mabel smiled

"Yes." Stan nodded, "You two are crooks who want to steal my brother's works! Get out of the house before I throw you out!"

"No please, Grunkle Stan, we can't go out!" Mabel pleaded, "We'll go out of existence if we go out."

"I don't care about your lies, kid, that doesn't even sound real, anyway." Stan responded, pushing them

Mabel and Dipper struggled not to get pushed away.

"Grunkle Stan, you're, uh," Dipper looked around, "will you believe us if we tell you that Bill is part of the reason we're here?"

Stan's eyes went wide. "Bill? Why do you know him?"

"He took us from our dimension and went dimension-hopping." Mabel responded, "I think he was trying to find company more than doing us a favor."

"Hey! Stop talking behind my back, Shooting Star!" Bill appeared from a corner suddenly, "So, Stan Pines, I see you've been busy enough to not find time to take a bath. Pine Tree, this is what you'll look like if you keep up with your no bathing streak."

"Look here, you dorito. I know that you're working with my brother but you have no right to tell me that!" Stan argued, "What are you even doing here?"

"I'm making sure these children have fun." Bill answered

"I'm kind of uneasy with that thought. Your 'fun' is kind of not the fun we have." Stan commented, "They're _sick_ and _twisted_. Like _you_!"

Bill stared at Stan, "Is that supposed to insult me?"

"Oh don't bother." Stan grumbled, "Now if you don't mind, we have a visitor and I would like to prank him."

"Did you just say that you're pranking a visitor?" Mabel asked, a grin forming on her lips

"Exactly." Stan nodded, "He's this big cuckoo head that's going to help us build the portal _this_ guy right here ordered."

Mabel and Dipper looked over at Bill.

"What are your plans again?" Dipper asked

"Nothing you shouldn't be informed of yet." Bill answered, "Now go help the old man here with his plans."

After about an hour of Stan's elaborate planning, Dipper's reasoning, and Mabel's creativity, they had formed the perfect prank for their visitor. The moment the door opens and the visitor enters, the bell on the door will ring, signifying the presence of a person. A fog machine they found in the attic will be opened and the fog will spread throughout the floor. Once it does, the door will close shut and there was absolutely no way the person was going to get out of the house. Stan would speak some spooky things, in his point of view, about the world's end and the destruction of everything that is known. The books will then levitate, with the help of Bill, and they will hold up the act until Stan could no longer stifle his laughter.

"Stan? Is Fiddleford here yet?" A person asked from somewhere in the house

Bill put the twins in a protective bubble again, "Time to go!"

"No wait, what about the prank?" Mabel asked

"You can't know this yet! You're on your own, Stan!" Bill announced then snapped his fingers, bringing them to the next dimension

Mabel pouted and glared at him.

"What?" Bill asked, "I'm keeping you away from information that you shouldn't know just yet. Wait for a few more weeks _then_ you'll know who the guy is."


	6. Beyond the norm

**Dang this is one famous AU. This is the Transcendence AU by zilleniose-chu. Dudes, let me tell you, Transcendence AU is one heck of an awesome AU. Here, Dipper's a demon and well, this AU is really big rn that I haven't gotten to finish up knowing all the characters. Explanation time! In Transcendence AU, Dipper and Mabel foil Bill's plans of uniting his dimension with the twins' dimension. In attempt to save something (Don't know what), Bill possesses Dipper and then Dipper turns into a demon.**

* * *

"Dipper, where are you?!" The Mabel of that dimension called, "Dipper!"

"Whoa this is a really weird dimension." Mabel stated, looking around

"Well of course, this is dimension 20 18 1 14 19 3 5 14 4 5 14 3 5." Bill responded, "It's supposed to be weird."

"I still don't get those names." Dipper commented, "So wait, why is Mabel looking for me?"

"Because you've turned into a demon." Bill explained, "Because I possessed you and all that and turned you into a demon."

"This is your fault for making Mabel sad." Dipper accused

"No, it's your fault that you ruined my plans. I could've at least invited you to the party if you two behaved well." Bill explained

"Alright so how can we make Mabel happy?" Dipper asked

"You," Bill pointed at him, "need to show up. And since you're a demon here, you can summon yourself to anywhere you want."

"But wouldn't that be-." Dipper gave a scream as he was pushed to the outside of the bubble

Bill turned to Mabel, "So how about those cards?"

Dipper rubbed his head. He had anticipated for the fall to come but it did not arrive. He looked around and saw that Mabel was staring at him.

"Bro bro, is that you?" Mabel asked in a small voice

"Yeah, it's me." Dipper nodded

His head felt fuzzy as a million thoughts and knowledge ran through his brain. He felt tired with the overloading of new knowledge.

"Dipper what," she looked him up and down, "what happened to you?"

"I-." He did not know how to say it to her, "Bill. Bill happened."

"What?" Mabel furrowed her brows

"Bill possessed me and there were some other things that happened but he turned me into a demon." Dipper explained, "I don't know what to do anymore, Mabel."

Where were all these things coming from? Dipper was confused. He did not know what actually happened but it felt like he was there the whole time. That he watched the whole scene unfold. That he actually lived through the things that happened in this dimension.

"You need to come with me, Dipper. Let's go home to Piedmont. Let's bring Soos and Wendy and Grunkle Stan." Mabel stated

"No," Dipper mumbled, "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Dipper, we promised from the start that we won't leave each other." Mabel said, "We need to go home, mom and dad will be looking for us."

Dipper tried his best to pull his sister in a hug. Existing in the mindscape sure was hard when you want to touch something.

"I can't go back to Piedmont with you, Mabel. You need to go back there. I know how hard it is to explain to mom and dad but you're gonna get through it." Dipper told Mabel, "Heck I'm not even supposed to be here. I'm actually a Dipper from another dimension."

"So where's my Dipper?" Mabel asked

Dipper shrugged, "I have no clue but I will be your Dipper for the time being."

"I," Mabel paused, looking at her brother's eyes

Her own eyes started welling up as he studied her twin's face. Dipper had changed drastically. His eyes were black but his pupils were a glowing gold. He had black wings as that of a demon's. His clothes were not the same. Mabel could not describe it through all the dust and goop on it but all she could say that it was all black. Dipper looked different. Dipper acted different. This Dipper was different.

"I can't live without you." Mabel pouted

A tear fell down from her eyes and Dipper wiped it off her cheeks.

"Don't say that, Mabes." Dipper shook his head no, "You're Mabel Pines, nothing is impossible."

"But this is impossible Dipper! You're my twin and you can't leave me, ever." Mabel stated

"Well I need to. I need to go to my own Mabel. But if it makes you feel any better, your Dipper is going to find you." Dipper forced up a smile, "That's all I can say though. It won't be easy for both of you but you'll make it through."

"Really?" Mabel sniffed

Dipper nodded, "Really. After all, you can summon him."

"So what's his spell? I need to see him." Mabel asked him

"I... I actually don't know." Dipper answered, "But you're going to find him, I promise. It's Bill's and my promise to you."

Mabel smiled weakly and hugged her brother tight.

"I need to go now." Dipper mumbled

"Now?" Mabel looked up at him

"Yeah. Now. I don't know what Bill's doing to my sister." Dipper chuckled

"Your sister's lucky." Mabel smiled at him

"You're still my sister." Dipped commented, "Your brother's also lucky to have you, Mabel."

"He's not." Mabel laughed, "I'm just regular old me."

"And that's what's making him lucky." Dipper responded, "I-."

A black arm shot out from the protective bubble behind him then he was pulled inside. He turned back to him regular form.

"What's up?" Dipper asked

"Mabel's cheating!" Bill complained, pointing at Mabel

"I am not!" Mabel countered, "You asked if I have a two and I gave it. Then I won!"

"If you didn't give it to me, then you wouldn't have won!" Bill screamed

"Well you shouldn't have asked for it!" Mabel glared at the demon

"What is going on with you two?" Dipper interrupted, pulling each other away from the other, "Can't we just get going and not kill each other because of cards?"

Bill rolled his eye and snapped his fingers.


	7. Cipherbullying

**Now this, this I would LOVE to write. It's Cipher Pines AU! Basically with Cipher and Pines, it means well, Cipher Pines, Bill controls the twins. Tis gon be awesum!**

* * *

"This dimension is where you learn to party!" Bill announced

"And by party you mean?" Mabel, who was still upset with him, asked

"I mean you stay inside the bubble while I go out there and destroy Gravity Falls." Bill explained, "That's just how it goes here in dimension 3 9 16 8 5 18."

"Wait, I recall that code from the journal." Dipper claimed, "It means, um, uh," he paused then snapped his fingers, "Cipher! It means Cipher!"

"Cipher?" Mabel furrowed her brows, "Why would the dimension be called Cipher?"

"You're on a roll today, Pine Tree!" Bill laughed, "I'm gonna leave the two of you here n-."

The bubble glitched once which made the three look around. Mabel and Dipper turned to the dream demon.

"What just happened?" Dipper wondered

"That was nothing, kid. Probably just because this dimension's too powerful." Bill answered

A flash of light spread from outside the bubble.

"Someone summoned the Cipher Twins!" Bill turned giddy

"The Cipher wha?" Mabel raised a brow

From outside, Mabel and Dipper caught sight of a pair of children their age. Their eyes were an ominous black and pupils glowing gold. They were floating in mid-air. Both wore matching yellow suits, the male with black dress pants and the girl with a black skirt. What baffled the two most were the fact that they, the Cipher Twins as Bill had put it, was them, Mabel and Dipper.

"We're the Cipher Twins?" Mabel turned to Bill, "How could you?"

"I couldn't bring myself to kill both of you so I decided that using your meat bags as weapons of mass destruction were the next best thing!" Bill told the twins, "I'm gonna go and destroy the world now."

The moment Bill exited the bubble was the moment the shield disintegrated. Mabel's body lurched towards the Mabel counterpart and the two smashed into one being. Mabel fell to the ground and her twin raced to her.

"Oh no, Mabel!" Dipper yelled, shaking his twin's body

He suddenly felt a huge weight hit him. He closed his eyes as a pounding headache emerged.

"Pine Tree? Shooting Star?" Bill turned around and watched as the two were lifted up and transformed into the Cipher Twins

Both of them looked at Bill with the same look their counterparts had. Both gave him a wide and toothy grin with a murderous look on.

"Where are Pine Tree and Shooting Star?" Bill asked the two

"But we have no time for them." Dipper answered

"Someone summoned us." Mabel added

"That should be my line." Bill responded

He hovered above the twins and acted as if he was controlling them with invisible strings, making them look like puppets. Mabel and Dipper smirked down at the people cowering in fear. It was weird that they were not inside the mindscape and with the fool who summoned them but the look of the townsfolks were much too entertaining for the twins.

Bill felt absolutely happy about what was happening. This was the way he wanted it, the residents of the small town fearing him and his puppets. Everything was going according to plan. Except one little bit. This was not his dimension to rule over.

The trio travelled for quite a long time until they finally found the source of the summoning. Bill looked eager. It was Stanley Pines making a deal with him of all demons. Bill laughed and decided to look at the person in the photo whose eyes are crossed out only to see his own image.

"I thought that ritual limbo didn't work." Stan muttered, "Hand me back my great grand niblings, you demon!"

"Stanley Pines, my what a lovely view." Bill laughed, "You really think I'll give up my most precious puppets?"

"They're not your puppets! They're my family and you're going to give them back to me right now!" Stan was completely furious

"Is this the part where I say 'Or what'?" Bill responded

"Why you little!" Stan grumbled

"Stop it, Stan Pines!" Bill yelled, "You're no match for me or the twins." Bill gave him a smug look, "Or should I say, the Cipher Twins."

"They're not Cipher Twins, you monster! They're the Mystery Twins and they are never going under your control!" Bill shot out a blue ray coming from his finger

Stan got out of the way just as the ray hit where he formerly stood. Bill continued on shooting the old man. He gave a laugh ofna maniac as he proceeded to play with Stan. Soon, he got bored and forced the twins to go and hunt down Stan once he got away. He felt a disruption happening in the dimension he was in. This was a rare occurence during his time and inter-dimension travel. This meant one thing and one thing only.

"Halt! This is the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron and you are under arrest for tampering with time and space!"

Bill rolled his eye. Ugh. Him again. Nobody said but almost everyone absolutely hated the Time Baby and the so called time police. He flew towards the deep part of the woods, looking for Stanley and the twins.

"We're out of time, kids!" Bill called, snapping his fingers and making the twins appear before him at will

He snapped his fingers once and the yellow bubble once more formed around them. It had taken huge power and an equally huge risk to throw the Cipher Twins out of their bodies. For all Bill knew, the Ciphers could have had stayed in their bodies, killing at least one of them in the process. Mabel and Dipper were just kids after all. Fortunately though, the Cipher twins went out their mortal bodies before the bubble fully closed up and before the squadron could catch up to them. Bill snapped his fingers, and in a hurry, sent them off to the nearest dimension attainable.


	8. Something alternate

**Something alternate. With this title, dang, it's kind of a giveaway. Something alternate is, tada! The all too awesome Alternate Falls, what else? Personally, Alternate Falls is my favorite of all time and that's why I picked it. Alternate Falls is about the Gleeful Twins. They are Dipper and Mabel who are crazy powerful and Paz and Gideon take the place of the Mystery Twins. My favorite thing about this is that the Gleeful Twins' color scheme is awesome. I love the bright blue of their amulets and eyes. (Also, it's reverse Mabel that's in my profile photo)**

* * *

"What did you do to us?" Dipper coughed then helped Mabel get up

"Look kid, it's not _my_ fault the Cipher twins were summoned." Bill reasoned, "For all I know, Stan should be the one to be blamed!"

Dipper rolled his eyes as he checked for any injuries on Mabel's body.

"I'm fine, Dipper." Mabel told him, "What I'm not fine with is that a certain _someone_ just used us as his, I don't know, toys?"

"I did not. It's just how that dimension was supposed to go." Bill grumbled

"So where are we now? We better be home, Bill." Mabel stomped her foot on the floor

"I don't think you are." Bill stated, "If we were in that dimension, and I brought us in the dimension closest to it, then we're," Bill's eye went wide

"Uh, why are we in front of the Tent of Telepathy?" Mabel asked, completely irritated

"This," Bill pointed at the huge blue tent, "this better be in your dimension."

A cup flew out from inside the tent and a blue triangle flew out. He was crying a lot as he tried to get out of the way.

"Will come back here!" A female called from inside

The cup levitated as a blue glow encased it.

"Will?" Mabel furrowed her brows

"Oh look, it's Bill who's crying." Dipper laughed

Bill scowled at him, "This is no laughing matter, Pine Tree. We need to get out of here before-."

A female with brown wavy brown hair and glowing blue eyes looked out from the tent and mischievously smirked as she saw the orb a few meters away from her home. She went back inside and called someone.

"Is..." Dipper paused, turning to Bill, "Is that who I think it is?"

"If you're thinking about Shooting Star then yes." Bill answered, "Now let's go before-."

The bubble was popped all too quickly and Bill flew closer to the twins with him. The three of them looked at the two standing in front of them. Both boy and girl stood with almost all the elegance a person could muster. The female wore a light blue vest, a white longsleeved undershirt, a fitted black pencil skirt, black gloves, black stockings and stocking the same color of her vest. Meanwhile, the boy wore a light blue coat, matching the girl's, a white undershirt, black dress pants, black gloves and black shoes. What was most noticeable between the two were their matching orbs, the girl had hers in a ribbon placed on her headband and the boy had it on a ribbon placed around his neck.

"Wh-Who are you?" Dipper asked, putting his sister behind him

"Why, we're the Gleeful twins." The female answered, "And welcome to the Tent of Telepathy."

"This is bad news." Dipper murmured, "Isn't it, Bill?"

"Of course it is." Mabel grumbled, "Where's the good news in _two_ Gideons?"

"Now don't be shy. We have prepared a special performance for the three of you." The female stated and started leading them inside the tent

They did not know what it is but there was some sort of force pushing them inside and they just could not fight it off.

"Pst. Pine Tree. Shooting Star." Bill whispered

The twins looked at him curiously. It was not normal for Bill to be quiet. Normally he would be yelling at the top of his lungs and not like this.

"This is dimension 18 5 22 5 18 19 5 where almost everything is in reverse." Bill explained, "You need to get out of here when you have the chance and run to the direction of the shack."

"I, I," Dipper looked around, "I don't know if I should trust you."

"Darn it, Pine Tree!" Bill turned red in anger, "Fine. If you don't want, I'm taking Shooting Star out of here."

Bill tugged on the girl's arm and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"Leaving so soon?" The male twin smirked at them, blue eyes glaring at the dream demon

"In fact, we are." Bill answered, trying to out glare the human

He offered his hand and Mabel took it. He pulled her away from Bill and turned her around, facing the direction of the tent.

Bill turned to the twins who were seemingly hypnotized and watched hopelessly as they entered the tent and disappeared from his view. A blue triangle peeked out from the back of the tent.

"You shouldn't be here." Will stated, "And you know that you shouldn't be bringing your twins here."

"I know." Bill grumbled

"The Gleefuls are just going to love performing for them." Will commented, "And Dipper just learned a new trick with his dagger."

"Which is?" Bill eyed the other

"Throwing the dagger anywhere and not caring where it would end up." Will answered

Bill rolled his eye, "You really need to train your humans more often."

"Me? _Train_ them?" Will looked at him as if he was crazy, "That's saying that you should stop Shooting Star from being happy. Completely impossible and never going to happen."

"Look, I'll get my humans back, you get yours, we get out of this dimension and never bother each other again." Bill stated

He flew inside just as a knife dropped in front of him. He saw Mabel and Dipper all too entranced with the performance the Gleefuls were giving them.

"For our next trick, we will need volunteers." The female called then pointed at Mabel, "You, girl with the headband. Come up here."

"No Mabel." Dipper mumbled, grabbing her arm, " _I'll_ go and take a look at this. They must be cheating like Gideon was."

Mabel nodded and sat down on her chair, praying and hoping that her brother was not in any danger.

"I thought I called the girl." The female gave him a mischievous smirk

"You did. But I will never let my sister be harmed." Dipper said through gritted teeth

Mabel looked at the back and saw Bill watching from the opening of the tent. She waved the demon over and he went to where she was - in the front row.

"We need to get out of here, Shooting Star." Bill told her

"I know but I can't stop watching them." Mabel commented

"That's because they're controlling you." Bill whispered

"What? No way." Mabel looked at him

"They're frauds. Dangerous and insane but frauds." Bill inputted, "They're like Gideon but only crazier with power."

"We need to go get Dipper." Mabel insisted

"Working on that." Bill muttered

They looked at the stage where Dipper was asked to lay down on a piece of wood with dark stains. A dagger was levitating on top of his stomach and it was clearly the male Gleeful controlling it.

"Th-They're magicians... right?" Mabel looked awfully scared

"They're _psychics_." Bill answered before flying towards Dipper's body and pushing his soul out to the mindscape, possessing the boy's body

"What the heck, Bill?" Dipper yelled at him

Bill glared at the boy, "You were going to get killed!"

Bill ran outside, Mabel and Dipper following. Bill glared at the other pair of twins following them.

"Let them go, you monsters!" Bill yelled at them

"Look who's talking." The male stated

"You mess with the wrong demon kid." Bill growled

He was about to the attack the male Gleeful when the sound of a police siren was heard and a flash of white light appeared not far from them.

"Freeze! This is the time police and you are under arrest for tampering with time and space!"

"Thank goodness." Mabel sighed in relief

"What are you thanking for? They're going to arrest us, you nitwit." The male Gleeful spat

They were all brought to 207̃012. Bill, in Dipper's body, and Mabel were placed in one cell and the Gleeful twins right next to theirs.

"Why are we even in this?" The Gleeful female asked, completely irritated and not wanting to sit on the floor

"Be patient, sister." The male responded

He called a guard and started using his amulet to control the guard. A little while later, they were let out and with a successful smile on the girl's, bid goodbye to the other three.

"We'll get you... someday." The male said before rushing off to find an officer with a time machine

"Stupid time baby. Stupid rules." Bill grumbled

"Uh, Bill? You _do_ know that you can fit through the bars, right?" Dipper asked

"Of course. I'm not an idiot. But the moment I get out is the moment I go back to the dreamscape." Bill explained, "You certainly wouldn't want that, right?"

"Oh wait no, that's right! You possessed my body and you can't do that anymore!" Dipper glared at Bill

"If I didn't, your meat slab will be good as dead." Bill reminded him, "Now pull me out of this crummy old mess. It's starting to smell in here."

Dipper rolled his eyes and pulled Bill out of his body, the same way Bill does. Bill encased them in a yellow orb and was just plain glad that his simple trick could still work, even if it was in the future. Before the Time Police found out, Mabel, Dipper, and Bill had already gone back to their own dimension.

"Is this really home?" Mabel asked, looking around and seeing that she was in the same place where they had first left

"Yes. You've drained me out and I don't want to see you for weeks." Bill responded, obviously tired

He let down the bubble shield.

"So does this mean that we're not enemies anymore?" Mabel asked

"Oh we're still enemies." Bill answered, "I'm also going to get your memories from this trip and dumping them into forgotten memories."

"What?" Both Mabel and Dipper yelled

Bill snapped his fingers and the twins fainted. Bill looked at the two before delving in to their minds and erasing all of their memories from the trip. It was sure slightly humanish fun to spend time with the twins but with the new found knowledge about the twins and their capabilities, Bill was certain that he could use them for the big day he had been preparing for. And oh look, that was nearly coming.


End file.
